


The Great Miss Y

by cheshirebear



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Police, Character Death, Drug Use, Drugs, Gen, Hate Crimes, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Multi, Murder, Non-Graphic Violence, Organized Crime, Other, Sex, Sex Tapes
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 17:23:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19089640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirebear/pseuds/cheshirebear
Summary: Eres Aranea Serket y, por una cosa u otra, nunca has sido la protagonista de nada importante en tu vida hasta que, accidentalmente, te vuelves el desencadenante de una serie de crímenes que alguien graba y cuelga en internet. Ahora es el momento de crear tu propia historia en la que, desgraciadamente para ti, eres el personaje principal. Así que, ¿qué vas a hacer?





	1. Chapter 1

" _Una nueva víctima, con su respectivo vídeo, ha aparecido. Todo apunta a que la ya asesina en serie denominada Miss Y por los medios y de la cual aún no se sabe su identidad, sigue cometiendo los crímenes, por lo que parece, totalmente al azar, cosa que el silencio de la policía confirma. Lo que sí ha confirmado la policía mediante informes oficiales es que, efectivamente, la homicida ha vuelto a utilizar la nueva droga psicodélica de diseño llamada " **Y** " o "_why _", que en cantidades mínimamente elevadas, ya sea ingerida o inyectada, es mortal._  
 _Volviendo de nuevo a la víctima, esta vez ha sido una jovencita llamada Aradia Megido, la cual se rumorea que pertenecía a lo que vulgarmente llamamos mafia china. Jim, ¿puedes darnos tu opinión respecto al tema?_ "

—Hasta yo sabría exponer mejor una noticia.

La voz de Meenah te sobresalta y te roba la atención que hasta ahora tenía la pantalla del televisor colgado en una de las paredes del bar Siete Mares. Es un bar poco conocido, pero está cerca de vuestro trabajo y tiene una decoración marinera que a tu compañera parece gustarle mucho; es un buen sitio al que ir a relajarse y tomar algo, incluso puedes escuchar la tele sin que un bullicio agobiante te moleste.  
Pero, volviendo a la situación actual, te das cuenta de que la Peixes te está mirando con la ceja que tiene decorada con un par de discretos aros dorados alzada, está ligeramente inclinada sobre la mesa y sabes de sobra que está esperando una respuesta a tu pequeño momento de ensoñación.  
Entreabres un poco los labios para contestar y entonces te llega a los oídos otra voz, de nuevo la tele.

" _Ni siquiera tienen una mínima idea de quién es la asesina, Mary, sólo conocen su voz. Lo importante aquí es que ella sigue suelta y…_ "

—Tú sabrías exponer esa noticia mejor. —te insiste Meenah, sin apartar sus ojos de ti. Como respuesta, coges tu jarra de cerveza y te la llevas a los labios. Así no tienes que hablar… de momento, porque tu compañera se ha propuesto sonsacarte lo que sea que te preocupa y crees que ha descubierto la fuente de ello.— A ti te interesaba el periodismo antes de querer ser inspectora de policía, ¿no?  
—Sí, es cierto. —Al ver que el tema se desvía un poco, te ves con ánimos de responder.— Sin embargo, hoy en día no consigues un puesto en la televisión por estudiar periodismo, ¿sabes? Tienes que tener una vida privada que, contrariamente, sea pública o, en caso de ser tan solo una jovencita sin escándalos por descubrir, tener enchufe.  
—No sabes cuánto comprendo eso. —Meenah pone los ojos en blanco tras sus gafas de montura morada y frunce los labios en una mueca de repulsión. Sabes por qué dice eso. Su padre es un importante político que quería que su hija mayor ocupara el lugar de otra persona que había conseguido ese puesto de trabajo con esfuerzo. Meenah se negó en rotundo, siempre. Oh, y por si el solo término de "político" no lo implica ya de por si, sí, el padre de Meenah también es corrupto. Ella, como policía, lleva bastante mal todo eso.— Entonces, ¿vas a hablar ya o tengo que usar un sacacorchos? ...Nunca creí que te diría algo así a ti.  
—No es nada. —dices de manera escueta, descubriendo por vigésima vez que no puedes mentirle a esa chica cuando ves su expresión de incredulidad.— Vale, está bien. Estaba… estaba pensando en mi padre.

Y no es del todo falso. Sí que estás pensando en tu padre, todo el tema que te preocupa te lleva a preguntarte si el desencadenante de ello fue el arresto de tu padre. Es un pensamiento visceral, sólo un presentimiento que te niegas a aceptar pero que, aun así, sigue rebotando en las paredes de tu mente.

—Hiciste lo justo, Aranea. —La voz de la morena sentada frente a ti de repente es suave. Te gusta cuando te habla así y no puedes evitar regalarle una sonrisa algo cansada.— Pero no te creo.  
—¿Cómo? —La sonrisa se te cae de los labios. Nunca te acostumbraras a que Meenah sea así de directa.  
—El arresto de tu padre fue hace un mes. —Mientras habla, se echa hacia atrás en la silla y desvía la mirada, haciendo memoria.— Estás rara solo desde hace un par de semanas. ¿Y sabes con qué coincide eso? Con eso.

Sigues con la mirada el punto que señala el dedo de la Peixes y te encuentras con la tele. Como no le prestas atención, no escuchas lo que están hablando, pero no han cambiado de tema y lo sabes al leer el titular de abajo " _Miss Y, ¿por qué?_ ".

—¿Qué te pasa con ese caso? Ni siquiera lo lleva nuestro departamento.

Bajas un poco la cabeza porque Meenah tiene razón. Dios, claro que te estás comportando extraño, ni siquiera hablas. Lleváis tres días seguidos viniendo al Siete Mares y no le has explicado ninguna anécdota de cuando estabas estudiando en el internado de Londres. Además, cuando haces memoria de las últimas dos semanas, aún eres más consciente de ello. Has estado callada, siguiendo las noticias de la misteriosa asesina en serie que cuelga los vídeos de sus crímenes en internet y desaparece después sin dejar rastro.  
¿Que por qué?

—¿Recuerdas su primer vídeo? —Meenah asiente, con los labios pintados de morado prietos.— Yo conocía a la víctima, Kanaya Maryam. Ella tenía una hija, Porrim, con la que salí un tiempo y… y Kanaya era mi canguro cuando era sólo una niña.  
—Vaya, no sabía eso. —confiesa a media voz tu amiga.— ¿Es por eso que pareces tan afectada? ¿Solo eso?  
—No. —Niegas con la cabeza y desvías los ojos un segundo hacia la jarra que tienes entre las manos.— También conocía a la víctima del segundo vídeo. Era el hijo de los Zahhak, Equius. Mi hermana se llevaba mejor con él, pero yo también jugaba con ellos de vez en cuando.  
—Eso sí que es una coincidencia. ¿O…?  
—¿Un patrón? —completas su frase, mostrando una sonrisa desganada.— A todos los aspirantes a entrar en el cuerpo de policías nos dicen lo mismo. " _Las coincidencias no existen_ ". Siempre creí en ello a pies juntillas; cualquier indicio de coincidencia es un patrón, una pista a seguir. De hecho, en cuanto se encuentran ese tipo de patrones, el círculo de sospechosos se estrecha dramáticamente.  
—Aun así solo son dos personas con las que apenas tuviste contacto y de eso hace, ¿cuánto? ¿Veinte años?  
—Aproximadamente, sí. —Frunces un poco más el ceño y se te seca la garganta porque sabes que si continúas hablando, puedes hacer que las cosas cambien radicalmente.

Meenah se da cuenta de tu silencio de nuevo y sus palabras salen solas.

—También conocías a Aradia Megido.  
—Sí.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sabes que estás soñando y eso es lo peor. O tal vez lo realmente peor es que sabes lo que va a pasar a continuación._   
_Sabes que tienes quince años de repente, igual que tu hermana Vriska, y sabes que tienes que mirar a través de la rendija que te sugiere la puerta que tienes delante de ti._   
_Es como si no hubiese nada más en el mundo, sólo esa puerta y el estrecho hueco por el que tienes que mirar._   
_Así que te inclinas y miras._

_Ves lo mismo que siempre y, como sabes que nadie se va a dar cuenta, abres mucho la boca y gritas, gritas hasta que te arde la garganta, pero ningún sonido sale de ella._

_Tras la puerta está el despacho de tu padre._   
_Una mancha de sangre en la cara alfombra que cubre el suelo._   
_Tu hermana desnuda, a los pies de tu padre, con una mano cubriéndose el ojo que él le ha destrozado cuando ella le arañó la cara en respuesta a su última violación._   
_Te sorprendes como las ochenta veces anteriores al darte cuenta de que los gritos de Vriska sí que se escuchan._   
_De repente ambos te miran y se dan cuenta de que estás ahí, pero no te preocupas porque sabes que ahora estás inclinada hacia la espalda de tu madre, mirando por encima de su hombro cómo escribe su diario, que más bien parece un libro antiguo._

_"Mamá, me voy" dices con tono neutral, pero ella ni siquiera se gira. "Me voy a Londres."_   
_"Qué bien, cariño" murmura ella de repente, sin dejar de escribir con tinta azul sus delirios. "Tu padre sabrá navegar con nuestro barco hasta allí. Te rescataremos y podrás ser una entrañable pirata igual que tu hermana."_   
_Cuando vas a gritar, a llorar, a explotar, tu madre desaparece y estás de pie frente a la puerta de tu casa._

_Hay coches patrullas y varios policías sacando a un hombre al que ya no reconoces como padre de la que fue tu casa._   
_Después de comprobar que tu hermana parecía haber desaparecido del mapa y ya no vivía con vuestros padres, decidiste que era el momento de hacerle pagar a tu padre._

_Entendías que tu hermana se hubiese ido por mucho que ella quisiera a mamá._   
_Sabías que prefería estar marginada que entre aquellos miserables porque tú te sentiste igual al irte a estudiar fuera con dieciséis años._   
_Tu padre grita, esposado._   
_"¡Esa droga no es mía! ¡No es mía!"_   
_"¿Entiende usted que ha sido detenido por posesión y presunta difusión de una nueva droga sintética, señor?" le pregunta uno de los policías sin cara._   
_"¿Droga sintética? ¡No tomo esa mierda!" grita él, resistiéndose._   
_"Sí, caballero, una nueva droga llamada "Y"."_

_Y sabes qué es esa droga, pero no porque hayas soñado decenas de veces lo mismo, sino porque esa droga la pusiste tú en esa casa, tú diste la voz de alarma, tú tenías la credibilidad del cuerpo porque eres inspectora._

_Tú eres el desencadenante._


End file.
